I Am Octavia
by Silvenain Rose
Summary: Vinyl interrupts Octavia's practice yet again, but this time Octavia isn't just going to let it slide! Rated M for mature content and some mature language, not for the faint of heart. THIS IS A CREEPY PASTA READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


I Am Octavia

CreepyPasta by: Mary Beckstrom

A/N: This is my first ever Creepy Pasta, so don't be too harsh on me alright? :) I was looking through all the different pony pastas and I didn't find one that was with Octavia, so I came up with this! It's not finished yet and I know the creepy factor isn't too good in it... but bear with me ok?

It was another beautiful morning in Equestria. The birds were singing their songs, a gentle breeze was passing through the trees and into the town, giving a slight cooling relief to the extra warmth of the sun. BonBon and Lyra were having another conversation about the existence of humans and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were out playing their harmless pranks, per usual. One home was resonating with the sound of classical music, generated by a very sophisticated pony, practicing her ensemble on her Custom Double Bass, though, for the ease of the story, and the simplistic knowledge of most ponies, we shall simply refer to it as a Cello, the instrument it is on a most basic level.  
As Octavia played, the bow gently sliding against the strings, making beautiful sounds resonate from the instrument as she played by memory and ear, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sounds she produced. Such a calming, gentle sound that filled her ears. She'd always loved this, this gentle, classical music that drifted into her mind, reminding her of her days at home, playing with her orchestra. Now she was on a much higher level, a professional player who'd even gotten the privilege of playing in Canterlot, at the Grand Galloping Gala no less... That was until that strange pony, Pinkie Pie had stopped them and made them play that ridiculous "Pony Pokie". She shook her head a bit, not allowing her mind to drift away, staying locked into the beautiful music she was playing, just entering into the climax of the piece, the notes playing so well together and-

Suddenly the house started to pulsate with deep bass, her beautiful music being drowned out by that obnoxious noise Vinyl was creating in the next room over. Octavia let out an exasperated sound and set her cello down, her bow still in her tightened hoof as she stomped out into the DJ ponies room. "HEY TAVI! WHAT'S UP~? BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR SOME WUBS RIGHT!?" Octavia nearly growled at this. Every time. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! She always played her Cello in the gentle mornings, practicing as she could, but every time she got to the best parts... Vinyl's damned bass would interrupt, nearly causing an earthquake on its own. She'd known how much Octavia couldn't stand that noise, that deep bass that made her sick to her stomach and threatened to blow her ears every day. But still she played, and mixed, and made all that noise! ALL THE TIME! "TURN IT OFF, VINYL!" Octavia near screamed, face heating with irritation. But Vinyl played on, apparently not hearing her roommate's demand. "I SAID TURN IT OFF!" This time she did scream, angered by her roommate, her grip tightening enough to break the bow in her hoof. "Aww, c'mon Tavi~! It's great! I can't stop yet! The remix isn't done~" "Last. Chance. Vinyl. TURN. IT. OFF!" Octavia's voice sounded nearly demonic. She ended up not giving the other pony long enough to react, much less stop, before she launched at the white and blue pony, wrapping the strings of the broken bow around her neck, tightening them in the back so that Vinyl Couldn't breathe. Shocked and panicked, Vinyl attempted to clutch at the strings and pull them away, sending Octavia a horrified look, getting only a dark grin in reply as her world slowly went to black.

"Vinyl~ Wake up, Vinyl~" A gentle, yet eery voice entered the pony's consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to see Octavia smiling at her... no... not smiling... she was smirking. Villianously. A sharp shudder went through the pony's spine as she attempted to move, finding it impossible. Upon inspection, she found herself tied up, suspended in the air by a seeming spider's web. But... this wasn't spider's silk... it was much more painful. As she began to become conscious of the slices in her flesh caused by the strings she realized they were made of metal, she also realized she was in pain, blood dripping from the wounds as the metallic strands cut into her. After a few moments she realized what exactly she was held up with... They were Cello strings! Octavia grinned. "Good to see you've finally come 'round~" The proper pony approached slowly, holding a bow in her hooves as she did. She gently pressed the bow to the strings, pulling to create a sound, a sound that usually would sound calming to anypony, but given the situation... The vibrations traveled down the strings into Vinyl's body, causing a few spasms in the pony's muscles that pressed against the strings, slicing into the muscle fibers as it did and pulling a scream from the DJ's throat, to which Octavia replied with a maniac chuckle.  
"Would you look at that~? You can make such beautiful music, given the right setting~"  
"Tavi... What are you doing...? Th..This isn't funny you know...!" Vinyl said, confidence slipping from her, more so when Octavia laughed further.  
"First off, this isn't a joke~ It's retribution! Second, DON'T CALL ME TAVI!" she yelled as she turned a knob on the wall, tightening the strings and receiving more 'beautiful' sounds from Vinyl as she did, slicing dangerously close to the pony's bone, blood dripping from every one of her wounds. Vinyl gasped for breath once the tightening stopped, trying her best to ignore the horrid pain throughout her body, the throbbing from the muscles that WEREN'T being sliced into... She looked up at Octavia weakly, a bit light-headed from the blood loss. Octavia frowned at this. "Aww, come now, you can't fade out yet~! The concert's only half done! And the conductor is still encouraging us to play~!" She followed her words with a cruel laughter, a psychotic grin spreading across her face as she played the bow strings again, making more beautiful music that complimented vinyl's screams wonderfully.

A/N: This is what is done so far! More to come I promise that! :)


End file.
